Saint Paul College of Konoha
by His.Little.Angel
Summary: As Sasuke was slowly falling for Sakura, someone came into the picture. All the dreams that might’ve come true shattered into pieces. What’s worse is that that certain someone is related to Sakura, herself! Sasuke/OC
1. The Gossip

Saint Paul College of Konoha

Chapter 1- The Gossip

It was a typical day in the noisy classroom of second year Saint Agatha. But a lonely and depressed Naruto Uzumaki sat in the far corner of the room. His face seemed to be set in an almost permanent glum expression.

Gossips run faster than the speed of light, but this isn't your regular gossip. What was this gossip that made our dear hyper-active student sulk?

Meanwhile in the classroom of Saint Claire, Sakura Haruno was busy talking. She was popular, everyone has to admit. She had the looks, the smarts, and the charm. But nobody can ever hide her flirty nature, especially towards her fellow classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. Though one can say it's blistering (it is, actually), this certain Uchiha find it quite appealing.

The arrival of Sasuke (a.k.a. chicken-butt head) Uchiha in their classroom felt like a master arriving to see his servants. And what a scene it was! Everyone has heard of the rumor and it was even believed to be true. Maybe it wasn't a rumor, maybe it was a fact that Sasuke and Sakura was in mutual understanding. Every person in the room started muttering things like _'OMG!' _or _'Are they serious?!'_

Back in the earsplitting classroom of Saint Agatha, the young Hyuuga heiress arrived and she instantly spotted the sulking Naruto. And with a worried look, she went to her seat.

'_I guess Naruto has heard about it…when will you open your eyes to see me…?'_


	2. Her Arrival

Chapter 2- Her Arrival

This very day will always be memorable. It was this very day when the Queen of all Darkness went down from her throne to wreak havoc in our dear Saint Paul College of Konoha. It was this very day when Rika Haruno arrived from Oto.

Yes, everyone, you heard me right. She is Rika HARUNO, Sakuro Haruno's half sister.

It has been exactly three days after, dare I say it, Sasuke and Sakura's _first date._ And it wasn't a good date, if you bothered spying on them (I know Naruto did…). If you ever saw them that night, I'm pretty much sure you'd throw up. You know why? Because Sakura has her hands all over him—even trying to get in his pants! But Sasuke appears to keep his cool, but from observing closely it actually looked like he was enjoying it!

Rika arrived at Saint Paul College of Konoha at exactly 6:15 in the morning. She was a junior, and has the same section with our beloved Kankuro.

Her coming was very amusing, in a way only a natural born sadist would enjoy. On her way up, she tripped on the stairs from the second floor to the first, yet she seemed to be perfectly fine. And once she set foot in Saint Jude's room, two shuttlecocks hit her, and that was the last draw. Rika shouted a string of colorful words not meant for the young and stormed out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was about to enter Saint Jude's classroom because of an errand. A girl bumped into him and they both fell down, with the girl on top of him. Sasuke gave an annoyed look but when he looked into her eyes, sparks started to fly and he suddenly forgot all about Sakura. The girl blushed, not because of embarrassment but because of anger.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled. Though I guess he only said that because he didn't want to be obvious.


	3. His Thoughts

Chapter 3- His Thoughts

He can't get her out of her mind. She was like a drug he couldn't get enough. He couldn't say a witty remark or even ignore her! Was she that irresistible? The young Uchiha thought and thought.

Then he suddenly remembered—what about Sakura? Sasuke has known Sakura since they were in preparatory, however he doesn't even know that mysterious girl's name! And yet he still thinks about her.

Sakura is his **girlfriend**, for God's sake! Wasn't she enough? Sakura had everything a guy could ask for; the perfect smile, charm and intelligence! Still, that girl was something. Maybe it was better to admit that he liked Naruto, (although that was somewhat blasphemous) than choosing between two overly _HOT _girls!

Despite the fact that both have god-given beauty, both were rather attractive when it comes to their personality. The girl was, in fact, fiery. But his dear Sakura was quite girly. Though he liked both of their personality, (I wonder why he ever liked Sakura's) he only had to choose one. And that decision can be a decision he will never ever forget—he might even regret it!

It might seem that Sasuke is out of character to have a counseling session with his _dear_ and_ beloved_ brother, he has to!

Itachi Uchiha was Sasuke's older (and hotter) brother. Both were one of the school's most wanted and most irresistible person.

Who was he to complain that Itachi was not the perfect person to come to in times of trouble?


End file.
